cuida mi corazón
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: Bella esta enferma del corazon y le quedan pocos meses de vida, cuando conozca a edward su vida cambiara pero no tanto como penso...final triste...one-shot,PD:tengan pañuelos alado...dejen comentarios


**Nota: los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mia.**

**°…:::::Cuida mi corazón:::::…°**

2 meses 15 días.

Eso le quedaba de vida a Bella Swan, ella estaba enferma del corazón, los únicos que sabían eran sus padres, no tenia amigos por que no quería que sufrieran su perdida, con la de sus padres era suficiente, cada día trataba de ser feliz, quería que sus últimos meses de vida no fueran tristes o amargados.

Cada vez que veía a su madre al borde de las lagrimas, ella intentaba hacerla feliz, su padre también sufría pero no lo demostraba mucho.

Bella quería seguir viviendo, pero lamentablemente no había donante de corazón, ella era la mejor estudiante de la escuela, las mejores notas era todo lo que podía ofrecerle a sus padres, ella estaba enamorada de aquel chico que se sentaba al lado de ella en la clase de biología, se llamaba Edward, aquel chico de cabello cobrizo que se revolvía con el viento, sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda que te quitaban la respiración al verlos, sus hermosos labios, tan finos de color rosa pálido, su nariz recta, en pocas palabras el era hermoso.

Pero sabía que el estaba fuera de su alcance, ya que quién se iba a fijar en alguien como ella, ni siquiera habían dicho ninguna palabra en todos los cursos, hasta que ese día cambio todo.

Bella iba caminando hacia su casillero cuando Edward pasó corriendo y tiro a bella con todo y sus libros, cayendo todo el peso de Bella en su brazo izquierdo, tan duro fue el golpe que se torció el brazo.

-¡Oh lo siento mucho! No era mi intención.- dijo aquella voz como la seda, tan suave.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo Bella pero cuando se iba a parar sintió un dolor horrible en su brazo que hasta grito.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Edward poniéndose a su altura.

-¡Creo que no! Se ve que me torcí el brazo- le dijo

-Oh dios, lo lamento mucho, ven te llevo a la enfermería-le dijo y paso su mano por la cintura de Bella, ella se sobresalto por aquella corriente eléctrica que sintió pero la ignoro, se acomodo bien en el brazo de Edward para poder pararse.

-¿Puedes caminar o te cargo?-le pregunto Edward.

-Si puedo caminar, solo es el brazo-le respondió Bella y fueron a la enfermería y tuvieron que enyesar su brazo, cosa que Bella se quejo ya que sus papás se iban a preocupar mucho.

Cuando salieron de la enfermería, Edward le ofreció un café, pero bella sabia que ya era tarde y sus papás debían estar ya en la casa, así que le dijo que mejor otro día, porque todavía tenia que ir caminando a su casa.

-Te puedo llevar si quieres.-se ofreció Edward.

-Si no es mucha molestia por favor.-le dijo Bella.

Edward llevo a Bella a su casa, el coche de Edward era un volvo plateado, en menos de 10 minutos estaban enfrente de su casa, Edward como el caballero que es se bajo y le abrió la puerta a Bella, ella en cambio se sonrojo mucho.

-¿Que te parece si…mañana vamos a tomar el café?-le pregunto el chico

-Ahh…si no tienes asuntos para mañana me parece perfecto-le dijo Bella.

-Bien mañana paso por ti a las 12 ¿te parece?-dijo Edward mostrando su sonrisa de lado, que a Bella la dejo sin respiración.

-Si me parece perfecto-le respondió

-Bien mañana nos vemos-dijo y besó su mejilla.

Bella no estaba mas que sorprendida por aquel acercamiento en solo un día y mañana un café, pero una parte de ella solo decía que era un café por haberle torcido el brazo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien por dos cosas, una por que su mamá se puso histérica por lo del brazo y por lo de Edward y dos por que sus sentimientos hacia Edward eran cada vez más intensos.

Al día siguiente, Bella se arreglo como casi nunca lo hacia, el poco maquillaje que tenia guardado lo uso para esa ocasión, sabia que era la única salida que tendría con el.

Edward llego y saludo a sus padres en lo que Bella bajaba de su cuarto, cuando ella bajo Edward se le quedo mirando por que a pesar de ser bonita sin arreglarse, hoy estaba hermosa.

-¿Lista para irnos?-le pregunto

-Si vamos- le dijo y se despidió de sus papás y se rio cuando su mamá le alzaba el pulgar en señal de bien hecho

-Aun quieres ir al café o ¿vamos a otro lado?-le pregunto arrancando el auto.

-No se, ¿adonde tienes planeado ir?-le pregunto la chica

-Tal vez un picnic, tengo un lugar hermoso que no se lo eh enseñado a nadie, tu vas a ser la primera-le dijo y su corazón enfermo se aloco de tan solo escuchar esas palabras.

-Si tu quieres vamos-le dijo Bella.

Y partieron rumbo al lugar, el trayecto iba en silencio. Edward estaba pensando en agarrarle la mano o no, se vería muy atrevido, el no sabia que le pasaba, apenas había hablado con ella y ya sentía una atracción hacia ella.

Cuando llegaron estacionaron el coche y tuvieron que caminar un poco, ya que estaba por una parte del bosque, cuando Bella vio aquel lugar se puso mas alegre, ese lugar no lo había visto en toda su vida, era como un prado, estaba repleto de muchas flores como matas de margaritas blancas y amarillas, y flores moradas.

-Te gusta?-aquella voz de Edward la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Gustarme es poco, me encanta-le dijo Bella

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, solo tú eres la primera en verlo, aparte de mí por supuesto.-se rió Edward.-Ven vamos a comer.

Bella lo siguió hasta el centro de aquel hermoso prado y se sentaron y empezaron a comer entre risas y anécdotas de los dos, también le conto como encontró este hermoso lugar, poco después se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde y tenían que regresar, y empezaron a juntar las cosas.

En el trayecto Edward puso una estación de radio que a los dos les gustaba y empezaron a cantar los dos juntos, cuando llegaron a la casa de Bella el se bajo y le abrió la puerta.

-Ah sido un día genial-le dijo bella

-Claro que lo ah sido, pero eso fue poco tendremos más, por que ahora eres mi amiga-le dijo Edward.

-Si tienes razón, nos vemos el lunes, te cuidas.-le dijo ella.

-Si adiós, oye quieres que pase por ti el lunes?-le pregunto Edward.

-Claro, te esperare, adiós-le dijo y beso su mejilla y se metió a su casa.

Hoy había sido un día especial para Bella, y a su mente vinieron más imágenes con Edward, ella quería que nunca se acabara, pero por su enfermedad, no duraría mucho, pero alejo ese pensamiento y se dedico a seguir disfrutando de los pocos meses que le quedaban.

1 mes 10 días…

Así siguió pasando el tiempo, pero a Bella no le importaba, por que después de ese día con Edward nunca se separaron, siguieron haciendo cosas juntos, todo iba perfecto hasta ese día.

A Edward se le había antojado un helado y decidieron pasar por el, el pidió de chocolate y Bella pidió de fresa con vainilla, se sentaron en una banca del parque y estaban platicando, Bella se embarro de helado en la nariz y no se había dado cuenta y Edward se rio.

-¿De que tanto te ríes?-le pregunto bella.

-Es que tienes helado en tu nariz y no te has dado cuenta, eso me causa gracia, te ves chistosa-le dijo

-Sabes que no me gusta que se rían de mi, vamos quítamelo-le dijo Bella, y Edward se acerco más para quitárselo y se lo retiro con una servilleta, pero estaban muy cerca y Edward acorto la poca distancia que tenían y la beso, sus labios de ambos estaban helados, pero aun así se sentían cálidos, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro, Bella se sorprendió ante aquel acto, ya que no había besado a nadie, Edward en cambio tenia ganas de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y se quedaron viendo.

-Yo…lo siento…no era mi intención.-dijo Edward.

-No te preocupes, ambos queríamos hacerlo ¿no?-le dijo Bella.

-Mira Bella, quiero que sepas que yo estoy enamorado de ti desde que empezamos a hablar, y este beso que nos dimos, significo mucho para mi, no se si me correspondes pero, creo que estoy mas tranquilo así diciéndotelo.-le dijo Edward

-Sabes Edward, tu también me gustas, incluso antes de que me hablaras.-le dijo a el

-Bien entonces, como nos gustamos... ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le dijo Edward

-Si, eh estado esperando eso hace mucho-le dijo y se acerco para besarlo pero sintió un dolor en su corazón y no podía respirar,

-¡Bella!-grito Edward, pero ella no le pudo responder ya que se había desmayado y vio todo negro.

El sonido del monitor que marcaba sus latidos despertó a Bella, cuando abrió sus ojos vio el techo blanco y supo que estaba en el hospital.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo ella y se iba a tocar su corazón pero los cables se lo impidieron

-Por fin despiertas-le dijo una voz que reconocería al instante.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto.

-Tenia que acompañar a mi novia, al hospital por que esta enferma del corazón y nunca me lo dijo.

-Se que estas molesto pero déjame explicarte.-le suplico la chica.

-Te escucho.-le contesto Edward

-Mira, no te dije nada, por que pensé que nosotros solo íbamos a tener una salida juntos, y no tenia caso explicarte, pero con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos mas amigos, y se me olvido decirte aparte yo no quiero que sufras por mi perdida, con el dolor de mis padres es suficiente…no soportaría verte sufrir por mi…ya que solo me quedan pocos meses o días de vida.-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-No llores bella, estas viva, eso es lo que cuenta-le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas.

-No, no esta bien, pronto moriré, y te dejare solo, y yo no quiero eso por que te amo.-le dijo Bella.

-Mi amor, se que te quedan pocos días de vida, pero te prometo cuando salgas de aquí, te hare pasar los momentos mas grandes de tu vida, te lo prometo-le prometió Edward y se acerco para depositar un beso en sus labios.

-¡Bella por dios, por fin despiertas!-grito su mamá

-Mamá no te alteres estoy bien.-le dijo bella

-Oh hija es que pensé que no llegarías a tu cumpleaños…-sollozo su madre.

-Mamá, aquí estoy, no te preocupes-le dijo la chica.

-¿Ya se acerca tu cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-le pregunto Edward.

-Lo siento otro detalle que se me olvido-le dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio.

-Vaya no se muchas cosas de mi novia.-le reprocho Edward.

-¿Ya son novios? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada bella?-le pregunto su madre.

-Mamá, apenas empezamos a serlo, por cierto ¿cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Llevas 3 días así, así que faltan 3 días para el 18 de Septiembre tu cumpleaños.-me dijo mi madre.

-¿enserio? ¿Tantos días estuve inconsciente? –exclamo Bella.

-Si pequeña dormilona-le dijo Edward.

-Disculpe, vengo a ver a la paciente, ¿pueden salir un momento por favor?-dijo el doctor.

-Claro-dijo su mamá y salieron pero Edward le dio otro beso a Bella mas largo haciendo que su corazón se enloqueciera.

-Le recomiendo que no haga eso muy seguido, su corazón esta débil-le dijo el doctor a ambos.

-Ups, lo siento.-dijeron los dos, Edward salió del cuarto.

-¿Doctor? cuantos días me faltan para…-dejo la frase sin continuar no quería pronunciar esa palabra.

-Mira, tu estado no es muy estable, pero…puede que solo una semana o menos.-Bella al escuchar esas palabras no aguanto las ganas de llorar, y sus lagrimas de desbordaron por sus mejillas.

El doctor la siguió revisando, mientras ella seguía llorando, no podía ser que ella pronto moriría cuando la mejor etapa de su vida apenas empezaba.

-Bien, en unas horas más te podrás ir a tu casa…lo lamento mucho-le dijo el doctor.

-¿Doctor? Hay alguna posibilidad para…¿vivir más tiempo?-le pregunto ella

-Solo un donante de corazón la podría salvar, pero tendría que ser compatible…y hay pocas posibilidades de encontrar uno, ya que tu sangre es tipo A y no hay muchos.-le explico

-Bueno gracias doctor.-le dijo con lagrimas en su rostro y el doctor salió, a los pocos segundos Edward entro al cuarto y vi a Bella llorando.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?-le pregunto alarmado, ella negó pero respondió.

-Edward me queda solo una semana o menos, y no hay donante de corazón, voy a morir-le dijo entre lágrimas la chica.

A Edward se le ocurrió algo en ese instante y le dijo a bella.

-Ahora vuelvo, no tardo-le explico y salió de la habitación dejando a bella dudando. Y entro su mamá.

-¡oh hija! ¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto.

-Mamá, solo una semana…o menos, no puedo vivir más…! ¿Por que mamá, porque ahora que apareció Edward?¡-grito. Y siguió llorando con su mamá, ambas estaban llorando, tanto era el dolor que después de acabar llorando Bella se durmió, pidiendo un último deseo. _Vivir más tiempo…_

Cuando bella despertó, Edward estaba a su lado y su madre también, solo que ella mostraba una gran sonrisa…

-Mamá ¿que pasa?-le pregunto.

-Hija, hay un donante de corazón y es compatible contigo…dime ¿acaso no es una gran noticia?-le exclamo.

-¿Que? ¿Enserio?-pregunto-¡voy a vivir más tiempo!, es genial,-se volteo hacia Edward y vio que no estaba muy feliz-¿No te parece grandioso Edward?

-Si claro que lo es-le dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

En ese momento entro el doctor.

-Bien creo que ya te dieron la noticia,-le sonrió-mira…¿quieres que te operemos hoy o mañana?

-Si se puede hoy,-le dijo Bella muy emocionada, ya que iba a poder estar más tiempo con Edward.

-Perfecto, prepararemos el quirófano,-dijo y justo cuando se iba a salir bella le pregunto.

-¿Doctor puedo saber quien es el donante?-le dijo y el doctor miro a Edward pero después volteo a verla

-Lo lamento pero…dijo que no diéramos su nombre, -dijo y salió del cuarto.

-Bien bella, voy a avisarle a tu padre, te veo al rato o mejor dicho después de la operación.-le dijo y beso su frente y salió.

-Edward voy a poder estar mas tiempo contigo…eso me hace feliz-le dijo y el chico volvió a sonreír pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos.-Edward ¿te pasa algo? Te noto extraño…

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, que bueno que vivirás mas tiempo-le dijo

-Y será contigo-le dijo Bella. Paso unas dos horas y el doctor se asomo por la puerta.

-Todo listo, tu decides si ya o más tiempo-le dijo.

-Ya por favor-le dijo Bella

-Bien despídete de tu novio-le dijo, la chica se volteo hacia su novio y se despidió.

-Volveré pronto y pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos.-le dijo bella y el chico se acerco más y puso sus labios contra los de ella, el beso fue más suave, disfrutando de las caricias de sus labios con los de ella, como si fuera de despedida, un sollozo se le salió a Edward, cosa que Bella se sorprendió y se separo de el.

-Solo serán unas horas, no tardara mucho, te lo prometo, estaremos juntos siempre…-le dijo la chica y una lagrima solitaria se le escapo de sus ojos a Edward.

-Listo-dijo Edward y agarro la mano de bella y la trasladaron al quirófano, Edward nunca soltó su mano, hasta que el doctor le dijo.

-Te veré luego mi amor-le dijo Edward y la beso otra vez como en el cuarto, se separaron por la falta de aire y Edward tenía todo el rostro bañado en lágrimas-Te amo.

-Como yo a ti-le respondió la chica y con un solo apretón de manos, se separo y salió por las puertas del quirófano.

-¿Estas lista?-le pregunto el doctor y Bella asintió, le pusieron la mascara de aire y le inyectaron la anestesia…

3 horas y media después…

-Bella cariño, despierta-le dijo su padre, Bella empezó a abrir sus ojos y vio el rostro de su padre junto al de ella

-¿Dónde esta Edward?-le pregunto a su padre, un sollozo se escucho del otro lado de la cama, era de su madre.

-¿Mamá que pasa?-se empezó a alterar-¿Dónde esta Edward?

-Cariño, esta carta es para ti-le dijo su padre y la agarro, vio que decía su nombre con la caligrafía perfecta de su novio, la abrió y empezó a leer.

_Querida bella:_

_Quizá ya hayas despertado de tu operación, quiero que sepas, que seas feliz, a pesar de la noticia que te voy a dar, no quiero que te la pases triste toda tu vida, cásate, ten hijos, hasta que ese corazón débil te lo permita…por que ese corazón que tienes…es mío, yo fui el donante, no quise decírtelo, por que sabia que te negarías, pero es que en verdad lo necesitabas, ver como palidecías más a cada día, y ver que murieras, no me permitiría eso…por eso te di mi débil corazón espero sirva de algo…cuídalo, y cada que quieras acordarte de mi, pon tu mano en tu corazón, por que será como si fuera yo, te lo encargo, por que desde que te vi y te hable, ese corazón ya era tuyo, tu me lo robaste…ahora es completamente tuyo…_

_Recuerda que te querré siempre, y siempre seré tuyo…_

_Con amor…tu Edward._

_Te amo y siempre lo hare._

_PD: Cuida mi corazón, lo eh dejado contigo…_

Cuando Bella acabo de leer la carta , lloro, como nunca lo había hecho, incluso lloro más que cuando se dio cuenta del poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba, sus padres también lloraron con ella…no soportarían ver a su hija llorando siempre…Bella comprendió por que lo hizo, lo hizo por amor, ahora ya no estaba para agradecerle.

Si antes quería vivir más tiempo, ahora quería morir, para poder estar con su amado…pero sabia que seria imposible, ya que este corazón que tenia nunca se debilitaría.

**Ok no me maten x hacer algo asi, era un trabajo para mi escuela. Y pues decidi subirlo tambien. Espero les guste y…adiós.**

**¿Comentarios?...los espero con ansias.**


End file.
